


Soonyoung and Jihoon

by jhengchie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Performance, Slice of Life, Wedding, leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Title: Soonyoung and JihoonPairs/Characters: SoonHoon, SeungcheolGenre: Slice of life, fluffSummary: Seungcheol’s POV on Soonyoung and Jihoon





	Soonyoung and Jihoon

 

> _ When asked who the leader is, people will directly point at me since I am the designated group leader. But if you ask me who the leader is? I would answer you sincerely with Soonyoung and Jihoon.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I say this not because I am downing myself, but it is more of appreciation to the power couple that does not receive credits for being true leaders of Seventeen. Yes they are often praised as composer and choreographer for the team, but as leaders of their units and the group, not so much. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ But if you were to see their hardwork from my point of view, you’ll understand why I am saying these things.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Jihoon is remarkable. People will always agree that he is a musical genius and I believe he deserves every praise and recognition given to him. He worked so hard to give Seventeen songs and train each member to excel with their vocals. He may never say that much but I knew how he fought so hard to equally distribute lines to thirteen members. Jihoon, though have reached a certain status in his career, will always be Seventeen’s Jihoon, and that I am grateful to have. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Soonyoung is a great dancer, a star that shines brightly in whatever situation, but he is more of a sun because he spreads light to every member instead of hogging it to himself; he would disperse the attention instead of allowing it to focus on him alone. Perhaps Soonyoung had the hardest time out of the three of us because unlike the hip-hop and the vocal units, performance unit was least understood. Soonyoung had to work with a difficult team, a mismatch of souls that were foreign and young, but Soonyoung smiled and took on the challenge. He tried so hard for people to understand his unit, to let them know what they are capable of and with each song, each comeback, and each concert, he had achieved what he had set forth to do. _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _  Soonyoung is as diligent as Jihoon is when it comes to their task and Soonyoung as a choreographer is the same as Jihoon as a composer. The two are the north and south pole of Seventeen, the core that kept the our group together. They trained together, of the same age and shared the same passion of music and dance. It was no wonder that the understood each other most out of the group.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I knew they were meant to be together the moment I saw their smiling faces when they looked at each other, and when they broke the news, I was of course happy for them despite feeling like their father.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Jihoon and Soonyoung are a unit on their own.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ And even though they don’t show muh of it to other people, they have plenty of it behind the camera.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ When everyone thought Jihoon ignored Soonyoung on his birthday, Pledis just didn’t want them to reveal their relationship early on to protect them; but Jihoon was the first to greet Soonyoung. When Soonyoung was struggling with his choreographies, Jihoon would be watching him from the side and throwing him towels and bottled water for him to stop and calm down. When Jihoon is particularly engrossed on a work and neglects himself, Soonyoung would buy the spiciest food available and brings it to Jihoon, and Jihoon would not allow Soonyoung to die early by eating spicy foods.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Little things, but it meant more than what we can perceive.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ When accepting an award, Soonyooung would never forget their composer, Woozi. And when asked to dance, Jihoon would never forget to mention Hoshi. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Diamond Edge defined their relationship in ways unexpected. When they asked for solo performances, we never expected them to be working on it together. But they did and it made us all smiling at how different they are but complimenting each other in ways others might missed. In other words, it was their courtship performance and none were wiser but their shippers (us of course). _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _ They understand each other better than anyone and they know when and what to act without even words spoken. Jihoon would have ice cream ready for Soonyoung when he can’t come up with a particular move and Soonyoung would be ready with coffee when Jihoon is about to smash the keyboard out of frustration. Jihoon rarely cried unlike Soonyoung but when he did, only Soonyoung can comfort him. Soonyoung rarely gets angry unlike Jihoon but then he did, only Jihoon could calm him down. They talk about a lot of things that only they understood; if that is not destined for each other, then what is? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ And it is not really a surprise that we are here today to celebrate their love and life because they deserve to be with each other; there is not other way their lives could end up with but each other anyway _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Soonyoung, take care of Jihoon and Jihoon, keep Soonyooung grounded. We all wish you the best in this new chapter in lives and we will always be there to support you. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ A toast for Soonyoung and Jihoon _

 

_ Everyone raised their glasses and cheered as Seungcheol finished his speech and they all drank champagne happily. Seungcheol walked up to the beaming couple similarly dressed in white and gave each of them a hug. The two thanked him for the speech and Seungcheol did not miss the tears forming on Jihoon’s eyes. He was about to tease the younger but Soonyoung shook his head and Seungcheol knew better than to piss off Jihoon on his wedding day. Seungcheol laughed and gave each a pat on the back before going back to sit between Jeonghan and Jisoo who cooed at his wonderful best man speech. _

 

_ “And to thank everyone for celebrating this day with the couple, Soonyoung and Jihoon has prepared something for everyone.” The MC announced and Soonyoung stood and extended a hand which Jihoon took and they walked into the center of the dance floor. _

 

_ The light dimmed and a soft buzz from the speaker told everyone that the couple was going to perform something. But what blasted from the speakers made their jaws drop. The song would only be familiar to those close to them because this song was an unreleased song the two made when they got engaged a few years prior and it seemed that Jihoon and Soonyoung had finished and polished it enough to be presented. _

 

_ It was a mid tempo song and Soonyoung’s graceful moves blended well with Jihoon’s vocals. Jihoon then moved along and the two performed the song like telling their story, of who they are and what they are set to do, but most importantly, to declare their love for each other. The song was captivating and their dance was breathtaking, and when the song ended with them kissing, everyone was clapping while tears ran down their eyes. _

 

_ I love you. _

 

_ They both said amidst the applause while lovingly gazing at each other’s eyes. _

 

 

_ \---  _

 

_ a/n: performance part was inspired from Jun And The8’s My I performance hahah please enjoy some fluff before I write a 96line angst ^^ _

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: performance part was inspired from Jun And The8’s My I performance hahah please enjoy some fluff before I write a 96line angst ^^


End file.
